


Went Face to Face With All Our Fears, Learned Our Lessons Through the Tears

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (those are all mentioned/implied), Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Crying, Day 2, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, In the Hands of the Enemy, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Men Crying, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “He’s gone, someone took him. Copley thinks it was someone that Merrick may have been working with.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Went Face to Face With All Our Fears, Learned Our Lessons Through the Tears

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song The Nights by Avicii.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 2: In the Hands of the Enemy.
> 
> TWs: implied medical torture, mentions of torture, kidnapping  
> (please let me know if I missed any)

“Copley, what is it?”

The others stopped what they were doing and looked over at Andy, waiting for her to tell them what was going on.

“What? Are you serious?” she sounded upset, and the others tensed, glancing at each other.

“Please tell me this is some sick joke. He did what?”

The look on Andy’s face was worrisome, and they hoped that nothing awful had happened.

“Okay, okay, hold on for a second.”

She put the phone down and took a deep breath, looking up at them.

“Okay so Copley been keeping an eye on Booker, and before you say anything, yes, I asked him too. He may have majorly fucked up, but he’s still family.” she said, as if daring someone to challenge her.

When no one did, she continued, “He’s gone, someone took him. Copley thinks it was someone that Merrick may have been working with.”

“Damn!” Yusuf said angrily.

“We- we can’t just leave him,” Nicolo said, much quieter than his partner.

“Copley said he didn’t put up much of a fight, that he practically offered himself up.”

“I don’t give a damn if he went willingly, we have to go get him,” Yusef said. “I’m not leaving him there to be tortured in the name of ‘science.’”

“Nile?”

“I think we should get him, but that’s not my call.”

“I- I think we should let him stay, after we rescue him. You said he went willingly, he needs us. And I- I forgive him,” Nicolo said, before looking at his partner.

“I want to hate him, but he- Book’s family. He’s family, I can’t stay angry, especially not after thinking about  _ why,” _ Yusuf said.

“Okay, so everyone’s in agreement? We rescue Book, and then we let him stay?” Andy asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

“Definitely.”

“Okay,” she said, relieved, and put the phone on speaker.

“Tell us  _ everything, _ Copley.”

-

A few hours later and they were walking out the door, weapons in hand. They quickly packed their things into the trunk and climbed in, setting off to go get their friend.

“Okay, so the plan is, Joe, Nicky, and I go in. Nile, I need you to stay out here, we’re gonna need a quick escape and for you to warn us if anything strange happens. We find him, we get him out. We do so by force, if necessary. I don’t care what he wants, he’s coming home with us,” Andy explained.

Everyone nodded grimly, and everyone but Nile got out of the car, grabbing their weapons from the back of the car.

“Nile, I need you to stay close, but be careful.”

“I will,” she said, and the other 3 walked away from the car and towards the building that Copley had told them Sebastien was in.

Andy grabbed a security card off of a passing employee, successfully getting them into the building. They managed to make it to the lab they were told he was in without being seen, and stopped, looking through the window.

Sebastien was strapped to a table, and he looked like shit. It looked like he didn’t have many injuries, but bloodstains gave away the location of previous injuries, which meant that the ones that hadn’t healed yet were new. He also had tears running down his face.

When they opened the door, Sebastien jumped.

“Hey, Book, it’s okay.”

Sebastien turned his head around towards them so fast that he must have given himself whiplash.

“What- no, this isn’t-” he said breathlessly. “Why are you here?”

“Why the hell did you let them take you?” Yusuf asked angrily, working on removing the straps on his left arm and leg.

“Copley called Andy. He’s been keeping an eye on you, said you were taken,” Nicolo said while undoing the straps on his right side, his voice also giving away his anger, though it wasn’t as harsh as Yusuf’s.

“He told me that you went with them willingly. Book, what the hell?” Andy said from her place guarding the door.

“I- you aren’t supposed to be here, I’m not supposed to see you again for-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Andy said. “We’ll talk later. Right now, we need to go.”

Yusuf and Nicolo supported Sebastien, who was obviously in a lot of pain, between them. They quickly followed Andy, who led them down abandoned-looking hallways and emergency staircases and fire escapes, until they finally made it back to the first floor.

“Okay, c’mon, I see Nile.”

They quickly made their way to the car, and Andy opened the back door for Yusuf, Nicolo, and Sebastien, helping them in before climbing into the passenger seat.

“Nile, go, before they realize he’s gone. I’ll give you directions in a minute, but for now, just get us out of here,” Andy said.

-

“What the hell were you thinking?” Andy yelled, once they had gotten into the new safehouse.

Sebastien flinched, and Andy deflated.

“Just… why?”

“I- why not? I fucked up. If I was gonna let them- let them take you, why shouldn’t I let them take me? I deserve worse, and it’s not like I’ve got much to do for the next 99 years, might as well try to be useful,” he said, looking down for a moment. “I- I should go, you don’t- it’s only been a year, I have 99 left to go.”

Even if they hadn’t already decided that they were gonna let Sebastien stay, the look on his face when he said that he still had 99 years left would have made them change their minds on the spot.

When he stood up, Andy stopped him from leaving, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Book. Look at me,” she said firmly, and waited until he met her eyes before continuing. “I forgive you.”

Sebastien froze, confused. 

“Wha-”

Andy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly against her.

“I. Forgive. You.”

He looked around at the others, and they all nodded as well. Nicolo came over to them and pulled them both into a hug, and he was quickly followed by Nile and Yusuf.

“I don’t- I don’t  _ understand,” _ he said, confused. “Why-”

“The question was never  _ if _ we’d forgive you, it was  _ when _ we’d forgive you,” Andy said. “You’re family, Book. We were always going to forgive you, we just didn’t know when.”

“A century was far too long, a dumb decision,” Nicolo said. “I’m sorry.”

“Stay here, with us,” Yusuf continued. “You don’t have to leave.”

He practically collapsed, and they caught him, slowly lowering him to the floor.

None of them moved or left, but Andy loosened her grip on him, ignoring the distressed noise he made, and he felt someone else pull him close, until he was practically sitting in their lap.

He was overwhelmed, emotionally and physically, and he slumped against the chest of whoever was holding him and buried his face in their neck, his eyes closed.

Yusuf, he realized, surprised. The last person that he’d expected to forgive him was holding him tightly, an arm around his back and a hand behind his head, fingers gently running through his hair.

That was his breaking point, and he felt tears pool in his eyes. He tried to hold back a sob, but he failed. The arm around his back tightened.

“It’s okay, everythings okay now,” Yusuf said softly.

Sebastien jumped as he felt the others reach out and touch him, but immediately relaxed. Andy and Nile were holding his hands, and Nicolo was behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders.

“You’re safe now, we’ve got you.”


End file.
